The Life of Sophie Foster:The Day
by TheGreatSophieVacker
Summary: When Sophie Foster gets her Matchmakers scroll, she didn't know that life could be so perfect. Or was it?
1. Daylight

Chapter One

Sophie woke up to the sound of Fitz snoring soundly beside her.

What time is it? Sophie thought as she glanced at her VERY dark bedroom.

She could just barely see the silhouette of her nightstand and furniture, then noticed that she wasn't awoken by a nightmare. She was awoken by Fitz! The real live Fitz!

She glanced down and what do you know, Fitz was lying in bed next to her, sound asleep. She glanced at the time.

3:24 pm

What am I going to do? She thought to herself. Her thoughts turned panicky at the thought of Grady finding them in that state.

Suddenly Fitz woke up beside her and looked around. He seemed just as shocked as Sophie was when she first woke up seeing him next to her.

Sophie? Fitz transmitted to her, careful not to wake anyone else up. Sophie transmitted back with a typical,Yeah?

They both looked at each other wide-eyed and shocked as the events of the night came rushing back to them. As Fitz was just about to say something, a bleary eyed Edaline walked into the room, dressed in her standard work clothes.

"Sophie, honey? It's time to get up," she said in a slightly hushed voice.

As she was speaking, Edaline had clapped her hands to open up the blinds and started laughing and giggling like a teenage girl once she saw the pair.

Sophie was astounded. One, the sun was high in the sky signaling that she had been in bed for the first half of the day, and two, Fitz was next to her in the bed, still looking as confused and bewildered as she felt.

"You two are absolutely adorable," Grady chimed in from somewhere behind Edaline.

Sophie groaned at the same time Fitz let out a tremendous YAWWWWWNNNN! which made Edaline laugh even more.

After the laughter had subsided, Fitz seemed to remember where he was and shot up from the bed like the Neverseen was chasing after them again.

He looked up at Grady and Edaline standing beside the door and gave them his movie-star smile and started running his hand through his hair to make it spike out in waves, the way Sophie liked it.

As soon as Fitz and Sophie opened their mouth to try and explained what had happened the previous night, they were interrupted by Grady.

"No need to explain kiddos," he started, chuckling. "We were just coming to wake you up. We know you two are both tired from yesterday's Solstice celebration, and we know that you two are now engaged, but there is no need to come into Havenfield and crash into each other's arms into Sophie's bed."

Sophie mumbled to herself as she replayed last night's event down to the very last detail. But she never remembered coming back to Havenfield with Fitz and crashing into her bed. Especially with Fitz!

At least it wasn't Keefe. She thought to herself, since her adoptive father, Grady, absolutely HATED him. He had some harsh thoughts about "That Boy." But she still wasn't used to the fact that Fitz was now her fiancé.

"I brought you two some breakfast," Edaline said, interrupting Sophie's train of thought. "Or should I say late lunch?"

Sophie cursed herself for waking up so late and missing breakfast. She patted the spot next to her, and raised an eyebrow at Fitz.

"If you're not going to eat it, I'll eat it for you."

"Hey! You can't do that!"

But Sophie was already shoveling food into her mouth. Edaline and Grady shared a look as they left the couple to banter.


	2. Engaged?

Chapter Two

Before Fitz had left, he kissed Sophie for a LOOOOOONNNNGGGGGG thirty seconds. But to Sophie, it had felt like an eternity. A very blissful eternity at that.

The memories of the past days would be forever etched into her memory, after all she did have a photographic memory.

The morning of the Solstice that the Vackers' threw at Everglen yesterday, Sophie and Fitz had confessed their feelings for each other, after receiving their Matchmaker Scrolls, in a very strange, but oddly romantic way. The Councillors had decided that Fitz and Sophie should get theirs a day later than everyone else's and had replaced the Matchmakers roll of picking their matches.

So with the comfort of all their friends and family around them, Fitz and Sophie picked up their scrolls slowly, anticipating the moment.

"Open it up already!" Biana urged. Her Match list had came along with everyone else's and she had insisted on waiting for Sophie's and Fitz's to arrive first before they open theirs, but Sophie was curious too about who would be on their scrolls, so she insisted that they shouldn't hesitate.

Keefe had been Biana's number one out of 100 and Biana had been number one on Keefe's as well.

The couple squealed in delight as Keefe lifted Biana up causing another round of giggles.

Linh had been number 32 on Dex's and Dex had been number 53 on hers. Biana had been number two on Tam's list and he had also been number two on hers. Sophie was upset for Tam since he was the only one that didn't have anyone that he knew or liked on his scroll. They hesitantly passed their scrolls around to show each other and Sophie remembered each and every one of the match lists. Except for hers. And Fitz's of course. Theirs hadn't arrived yet.

So when they were delivered, Biana, Tam, Linh, Keefe, Fitz, and Dex had woken her up at the crack of dawn just so that she and Fitz could open their scrolls. The friends had slept over at Everglen that night so then they could all see Fitz and Sophie open their scrolls. They were all so excited that Sophie got up immediately, not caring that Fitz was staring at her with his gorgeous, impossibly teal eyes. She was still staring at Fitz when Biana had started to yell.

"Open it up already you two love-birds! I'm pretty sure that Keefe over here can feel all of the anticipation radiating off of everyone."

"Actually," Keefe replied, "I can't sense your emotions without touching you. But Foster's emotions over there I can. And that's a LOT of admiration for Fitz you're throwing at me there Foster!"

Sophie blushed. Having an Empath around was really annoying. Especially since it was Keefe. He was the only one that could feel her emotions without having physical contact. Other than his dad of course, and even thinking about Lord Cassius sent shivers through Sophie's body.

Sophie snapped out of her dreamy staring contest with Fitz, who looked just as uncomfortable as Sophie felt.

"Okay come on already!" Biana complained. "We don't want to watch you two staring at each other all day!"

She took a quick glance at Fitz and shrugged. I might as well get it over with, she thought. As she and Fitz both carefully pulled off the red satin ribbon that held the scroll together off, the rest of the group had started complaining and whining about opening them faster.

Sophie paused for a moment. Was she really ready to find out her matches? The questions in her mind were interrupted by a very familiar accented voice. That belonged to the boy who she wanted on her scroll. Not that she would admit it.

"Stop stalling," Fitz teased.

"I will if you will."

And with that they both tore the ribbon off and unfurled their scrolls.

Sophie was confused. She looked at Fitz and he seemed as confused as she was. On her scroll was only one name.

1: Fitzroy Avery Vacker

2:

3:

And so on. For the next 97.

You're the only one on my list, Sophie transmitted to Fitz.

Same! Fitz replied.

Keefe looked from Sophie to Fitz and back to Sophie when they started laughing like crazy.

"So…" Biana started. "Are you guys going to show us your matches or what. They glanced at each other. Then Fitz tackled her to the bed and started kissing her, long and slow. When they pulled away from each other, Sophie had the biggest grin on her face ever.

"I think I'm scarred for life," Dex said.

Keefe was covering his eyes while Biana and Tam stared at them with shock. Linh looked like she was blushing.

Keefe slowly took his hand away from his eyes, mouth agape in surprise, while his eyes betrayed the rest of his expression. Hurt? Jealousy? Betrayal?

"You two never told us you were dating!" Keefe yelled. That explained it.

Wide-eyed, Sophie started to explain, then was interrupted by a madly blushing Fitz.

"Oh no we're not dating! Or we weren't! I mean we were! I mean…" Fitz stammered then groaned, unable to explain.

"Why don't you guys just look at our match lists?" Sophie said, struggling to get out from under Fitz's muscular body. He was now 18, he hadn't gotten his first match list when he was 16 because he wanted to get his at the same time as Sophie's. He was secretly hoping that Sophie would be on his list. She insisted that he get his but he had dismissed her.

They all scrambled to get the lists, racing to the middle of the room.

They all stared at the paper and all looked up at Fitz and Sophie at the same time, who were cuddling on the bed now.

"So…" Tam broke the silence. "What does it mean?"

"It means…." They all turned around to see a smiling Alden and all twelve Councillors grinning unmistakably at the couple on the bed kissing, cuddling, and laughing.

"That they are officially engaged."


	3. Note From Me

Im sorry if this is like someone else's or if I mess up or something with my grammar and punctuation but I will be more aware next time I post. And just so you know, most of these are what I think should happen. Most of my writing is going to be like this because I am just really bad at timing and stuff. Thank you for commenting though **Darling01, booksaremylife, and TEAM SOPHIE!** And I did get my brother to check over this story but he isn't a very good beta sooooooo... Can I get someone to beta read for me? And also thank you for the comments although they made me feel like I should discontinue it because they are a lot like someone else's. but you see, I literally wrote 32 chapters for this before I even started posting on this or even READING on this as in, I didn't read twinkletoesbh's The Matchmakers yet so I'm sorry if you are reading this twinkletoesbh and I hope you wouldn't mind but if you do, I'll take it down right away.

 **Thank you!**

 **oh and Sophie thought the clock read 3:24 am but it was really 3:24 pm**


	4. Another Note I'm sorry

**All of my writing material is gone so now I hit a HUGE writers block. I'm upset now. All of my 32 chapters that I write previously for this is gone. Now I can change it though to NOT be like twinkletoesbh's The Matchmakers.**


	5. Back the T- Rex Up

Chapter Four

Sophie grabbed Fitz's arms to steady her as they walked down the banister, ready to tell everyone the wonderful news.

"Mom, Dad. Guess what." Sophie said.

"Hmm. Let me guess. You're going to the Solstice with Fitz. And…I don't know, what?" Grady asked Sophie sarcastically.

Then all of her friends yelled at the same time.

"They're getting married!"

They yelled so loud, Sophie was pretty sure that the whole Elvin world could hear them.

"We're so excited for you Sophie," Edaline cooed. Grady grabbed Sophie's hand, twirling her away from Fitz and ended up in Keefe arms for some reason. She stumbled to her feet, blushing even more when Keefe winked at her.

"Okay, okay. Calm down everyone. Give the couple some time to breathe," Alden's crisp accent rang through the high room, silencing everyone.

"Oh Sophie do you know what this means?" Edaline asked her in the most excited voice she had heard in awhile. "It means you're going to have an engagement party next Wednesday!"

Sophie had know about the engagement party from Biana, but she didn't know that it was going to be next week!

Sophie gave Edaline her most assuring smile, trying not to disappoint her foster parents. Ever since they lost their only daughter Jolie in a fire that they had later discovered was caused by Brant, Jolie's fiancé before she had died, the couple had taken their time to mourn their daughter's' loss, only occasionally getting out of the pastures that Sophie now called home. Until Sophie had come to Havenfield, they wouldn't dare talk to anyone, afraid that it would only bring tears.

Fitz took her hand, now dipping and spinning her around and around the artfully arranged room. Everyone grabbed someone and started dancing to the music that the gnomes had started playing, since Elves weren't that fond of music. Even Bronte joined the dance, grabbing one of the Councillors that Sophie had yet to remember the name of.

Everyone was having fun until Emery ruined the moment by telling them that Sophie and Fitz had a lot of planning to do. First, they had to pick who were coming, which was no use because everyone has to come since it was a Vacker engagement with the most powerful elf in the world. They then had to send out invitations, prep the yard at both Sophie's and Fitz's house for the parties after the engagement party, fill out a form to approve their choices to get married, go to the Matchmakers office to sign a form approving that they had received their scrolls, and, figure out the date for their wedding ceremony, pick the theme for the ceremony, which would obviously be teal and silver, invite everyone to the ceremony, find the best man and bridesmaids for the ceremony, and a bunch of other stuff that Sophie hadn't memorized since she started drifting off and getting bored listening to the Councillors trail on talking about how excited they were.

Later, when everyone had left Sophie and Fitz alone to start planning, they lept to Sophie's house to grab some things. When they arrived at Havenfield, they immediately noticed the chaos that had bloomed while they were gone. Verdi, their permanent resident T-Rex, had managed to get into the cage holding the unicorns, and the Verminion, the giant purple hamster-looking thing, was running wild in the pasture.

Where are Grady and Edaline, Sophie thought as she watched one of the gnomes trying to chase one of the Flaredons back into its hot cage, lasso around its neck.

"Should we do something?" Fitz asked, ready to help at any moment.

"Yeah, but I should hail Grady and Edaline too to see if they're going to be home anytime soon."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Fitz started helping the gnomes pull the Flaredon into it's cage while Sophie tried to use her inflicting to get the Verminion back into it's own cage. It stared at her with its beady eyes as Sophie stammered, "Nice Verminion, hamster thing," like she first did the day she had rescued Iggy, her pet Imp, from the giant purple rat. She was still afraid of what it could do.

"Sophie!" Fitz cried. "A little help here."

She turned around to see a struggling Fitz holding onto the lasso that was attached to the Flaredon. Below him, dozens of gnomes were trying to grab onto him, too short to reach.

"Hang on!" Sophie cried back.

"I am!"

Sophie rolled her eyes. She started to inflict to the Flaredon some "calm" to try to make it relax and not swing Fitz around too vigorously. The Flaredon had started to slow down, flying in circles, signaling that it was about to land. All they had to do now was usher it back into its cage.

When the Flaredon was back in its cage, Sophie was told that Grady and Edaline wouldn't be home until the Solstice celebration , on a "classified mission" somewhere, so the gnomes were left in charge.

Sophie asked the gnomes if it was okay if she left them alone while she was at Everglen, planning her wedding, since others couldn't plan it for them, it was all up to the couple to get ready.

She ran up to her room to grab her sketch pad and a pencil. Fitz followed, right behind her. Once she got to her room, she saw one of the unicorns jumping up and down on her bed. One of her shoes was laying on the floor, half-eaten. Probably Iggy's.

She picked up the shoe and threw it into the wastebasket by her desk and called one of the gnomes to get the stray unicorn.

"Okay let's go," she told Fitz, sprinting to the front door to get the most light so Fitz could use his home crystal to leap them home.

Once they got back to Everglen, they immediately went to Biana to help with the choosing for the style of the clothes they would be wearing for the wedding.

"Yes I will totally help you!" Biana practically shouted as they told her what she was to do.

"Can I see your sketch pad real quick Sophie? Oh wait, let me call someone with real artistic talents to help."

Sophie was confused until Biana hailed Keefe on her imparter, telling him to "come quick" and "it's an emergency!"

Once Keefe arrived, Biana tossed him the sketch pad and told him what to draw, while Sophie and Fitz started writing the invitations by hand. The Elvin world didn't have any printers.

Sophie only caught snippets of what Biana was telling Keefe, but she knew it was going to be perfect.

"Done!" Biana said with a flourish. "What do you think of my amazing idea and Keefe's awesome drawing?" She asked.

"It's great!" Sophie and Fitz replied when Keefe held up the gorgeous drawing of her and Fitz standing next to each other, fashioning what they were going to wear for the wedding, showing both the front and back of the dress in full color. Including hair and makeup.

Sophie was wearing a dress that dipped low on her back, stopping at her waist. The skirt was full and ruffled, slightly shorter in the front than in the back, barely exposing her feet which fashioned beautiful heels that were about three to four inches high and had an elaborate design stitched on it, showing only the tips of her toes, her heels, and the front of her feet. At the waist was a teal bow that matched her dress, while the top was white and laced. She also had in a glittering silver cape to show that she was in the nobility. Her hair was in a braid similar to the one she was fashioning right now, a French braid that was slightly fluffed at the end with teal flowers interweaving, except this time, she had a real train that followed behind her as she walked and a glittering crown.

Fitz was wearing an elegant suit and had on the same cape she had and a tie the same color as her dress and his eyes.

"Thanks Foster!" Keefe blurted, interrupting her thoughts.

"No problem Keefe," Sophie said, her voice barely a whisper as she looked at the detail of their outfits and memorizing every part so she could project it into her memory log later.

"Hey you alright Foster?" Keefe asked when he saw a stream of tears coming from her eyes. Fitz rubbed her back and pulled her into his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe that I'm having a wedding. Or an engagement party or whatever. It feels like yesterday that we ran off to join the Black Swan or to defeat the Neverseen," Sophie replied, sobbing.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Fitz cooed, calming Sophie's nerves down.

She collapsed in a heap in Fitz's arms, losing whatever urge was left not to embarrass herself in front of her friends.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Sophie reassured her friends, but she still took several deep breaths before continuing. "Come on, we have to finish these before tomorrow."

As they finished up mailing all the invitation scrolls for the engagement party next Wednesday, Biana and Keefe planned and prepped all, of the outfits that she and Fitz were going to wear for the wedding, engagement party, and the next two months. All in which included her wearing heels and a very formal looking dress.

"Wow Biana. That's…great! Thanks?" Fitz questioned, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh it was nothing," Biana said, as if Fitz wasn't questioning her why.

"Biana," Sophie started. "Don't you think two months of planning and wearing formal clothing is a little...ummm...too much?" Sophie finished.

"Of course not. So when the day comes, all you have to do is put it on. Now let's plan the decorations!"

Fitz and Sophie sighed. At least someone was excited for the events.


	6. Note

Ok! So I got a Beta (thank you so much glitteryicecream for being my beta) who helped revise and edit my story so now it is much better! So please take the time to go back and read the other chapters again!

yours truly :)


	7. Love Makes Dressing Up Less Comfortable

Chapter Five

It was the day of the Solstice celebration so Della, Alden, and all the gnomes had chased everyone out of Everglen to finish decorating. So Sophie and all her friends went to Atlantis to shop for their outfits until it was time to start the celebration.

Once they arrived at the small rocky island that was the secret entrance to Atlantis, Fitz shuffled around the island looking for the box that contained the "entrance."

The entrance to Atlantis was a bottle that held a whirlpool inside. You would throw the bottle into the water below to make a whirlpool that you would jump in to get to the city that all the humans knew existed but had never found.

The first store that they went in was called "Shop till' You Drop!" and Biana was so excited because she would definitely "shop until she dropped," and that girl would never drop when shopping. So they were in there for a decent 20 minutes. Linh found her dress in that 20 minutes. Linh's dress was a gorgeous aquamarine, which was peculiar since she was a hydrokinetic. It had a V-neck that didn't show too much cleavage and was up to her knees in the back, but crossed over revealing her knees. The hem of the dress was adorned with rhinestones that made a beautiful design of soft waves of water, making her hydrokinetic powers stand out when she used them to wash the stain out that was on the skirt.

The next store was a tuxedo store called "Love Makes Dressing up Less Comfortable."

Tam snickered. "You would think they would name the store something more decent."

"Well it's true," Fitz said. "My dad said that before he married my mom, he didn't have to dress up too fancy on special occasions since he didn't have to match her."

"Well that's one reason our Fitzipoo over here shouldn't get married too early to Foster over her," Keefe commented.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second, I love Sophie so I don't care if I have to wear fancy clothing in order to go to some special occasion, and three, Sophie isn't into clothing like Biana so she wouldn't force me into something that I don't like," Fitz countered.

"Chill Fitz," Keefe said, backing up slowly and tripping into a rack.

BANG!

"Look, it's perfect," Keefe said, holding up a tuxedo with an ice blue tie with a vest in the same color to match his eyes. Somehow he found it while sprawled on the marble floor. "All I have to add now is a cape that's silver to make the flecks in my eyes stand out even more," he said, flashing his signature smirk.

"It looks perfect!" Biana cooed. "Come on, go try it on."

Biana dragged Keefe into the nearest dressing room, forcing him to try it on.

Keefe came out with a swoosh of the curtain, and started strutting down the aisle, like a model on a runway.

Biana applauded and urged her boyfriend to spin so then he could take in the full effect.

Keefe looked dazzling in his tuxedo. But Sophie pulled Fitz away and together they looked for Fitz's tux.

"How about this Sophie?" Fitz asked.

She turned around to see Fitz wearing an elaborate teal suit with a teal tie and a white shirt underneath. The cape was a dashing silver.

Sophie stared in awe as she took it all in.

"You look stunning," she said as he leaned down to kiss her.

When they returned to the place where they had left their friends, all of the boys had found a tux to match their eyes and style.

Keefe, Dex, and Tam all had a black suit while Fitz was the only one to have a suit to match his eyes. All four boys had on a tie that matched their eye color and silver capes.

The next store they came across was called "Elaborate Elf."

"Ooh! Look at that dress," Biana practically purred. "It's drop-dead gorgeous!"

"Just like you," Tam whispered, but everyone had heard him and gasped. "What?" He countered.

"Never mind," everyone muttered at the same time.

"Let's go in!" Biana said, quickly changing the subject.

Once they were inside, Fitz started dragging Sophie and grabbing so many dresses she thought she would go cross-eyed from all the choices.

She followed him to some sort of dressing room.

"Here, try this on," he said as he closed the door and turned his back towards her.

It was a lavender dress that hung down to her shins and made her look taller than she really was. It had a rose embroidery on the skirt and had a back that dipped very low.

After trying on HUNDREDS of different dresses, Sophie finally found the one she wanted.

It was a long teal dress that reached all the way to her toes. There was a thick band of silk that was three or four inches long that was under her breast. It formed an empire waist and it made the skirt of the dress cascade down her legs. It had a sweetheart neckline and a lace, long sleeved top. ( To see dress, click on link. ( search?q=teal+engagement+dresses&rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS711US711&hl=en-US&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj00N3RucrUAhUIbz4KHaSCBEYQ_AUICSgB&biw=320&bih=492#imgrc=UOwnP2nOrvmx5M:)) ( And of COURSE it's teal. What else would it be?)

"You look amazing," Fitz stared as she came out of the dressing room. "Not that you didn't look amazing before," he defended.

"I didn't say anything," Sophie laughed at how he always tried to defend himself with words instead of actions, like most boys his age did.

"I never said you did," Fitz retorted.

He grabbed her hand and started twirling her and spinning and dancing all over the store while the rest of their friends watched in adoration as the two danced along to the soft gnomic music that was heard.

When they returned to Everglen in the afternoon, they stared at the immaculate building in wonder.

The mansion was already captivating with its tall towers and huge structure, but with all the decorations and places set up, the building was practically unrecognizable.

When they stepped inside, everything was covered top to bottom with either silver, teal, or white decorations giving the already enormous mansion an even larger looking effect.

"Wow," everyone breathed.

"I did say that we go all out during our parties," Fitz said with a proud smile on his face.

"Not as "all out" as your parents though Sophie. They used to throw the BEST parties ever, I wasn't born yet but I've heard stories. Well. That was before the incident with Jolie of course," a sudden silence swept over the group. A moment of silence seemed to be the respectful thing to do when mentioning Jolie's name.

No one could find anything to say after that so the group walked up the crystal staircase to get ready for the celebration.

Once all the girls were in Biana's room, and all the boys were in Fitz's room, they got changed with the newly bought clothes.

"Makeover time!" Biana yelled, holding up a bottle of 'Blushing Beauty' and a bottle of 'Lovely Lashes.' Sophie could spy several other bottles behind Biana.

Sophie groaned. She still never liked Biana giving her a makeover, especially with the elixirs she made Sophie drink. But it was the day of the Solstice celebration so she had to look at least slightly presentable. And there was also the fact that she wanted to astound Fitz.

"Okay so…." Sophie zoned out as Biana started talking about the newest beauty elixirs and what she would look best in and instead wondered what Fitz was doing. It was getting rather boring so why not check in with Fitz?

 _Hey,_ Sophie transmitted.

 _Whoa, you scared me_ , Fitz transmitted back.

Sophie giggled.

 _I hope nothing bad happened. Are you alright?_

 _Other than the fact that I knocked the hair gel out of Keefe's hand which ended up getting splattered all over the floor, yeah I'm fine._

 _Wait what!? You got hair gel EVERYWHERE? I wish I could've seen that._

 _Well, it's a mess now. And Keefe is absolutely devastated with the loss of his 'dear hair gel.'_

 _Ok! Well I hope that you're doing fine. See you downstairs in an hour! Love you!_

 _Love you too Sophie, love you too._


	8. Authors note

I need more reviews for my fan fictions or else I will feel like I'm doing this for no reason and my entertainment purposes are useless for the population of the world who read KOTLC so I need more reviews. Pleas and thank you! :)


	9. About the review thing

So it's not that I want reviews and that I'm going to stop or whatnot, but it's just sometimes, random words help me come up with stories and things, and I do NOT want to read the dictionary again, and now there are some weird things planted into my already weird/unique brain, plus, dictionaries are boring. :)


	10. Review responses! Hooray!

Review responses! Hooray! I'm tired. Ok, let's get on with the responding process!

ok let's go!

 **TEAM SOPHIE chapter 1 . Jun 21**

 **So cute! :)**

Thank you for my first follower! Thank you for everything actually! You have helped me so much with FanFiction!

 **booksaremylife chapter 2 . Jun 21**

 **This story is really good so far, but kind of seems like The Matchmakers. Also, Grady is a bit OOC.**

Thank you! Yeah, I know it may seem like The Matchmakers, but I promise you that it is different! And how is Grady OOC exactly?

 **Darling01 chapter 1 . Jun 22**

 **Whoa! How'd it get from 3:24 to lunchtime so fast? Probably a Keefe prank though . . .  
I like it! Now I'm on to read chapter two!**

It went from 3:24 to lunchtime because I was trying to make you think that it was 3:24 in the morning, because Sophie is still in bed. Thank you! I hope you like it!

 **Darling01 chapter 2 . Jun 22**

 **Again, whoa! It's good, but it does seem a lot like twinkletoesbh's The Matchmakers. Have you cleared it with her to use her idea? Also, please add a period and quotation marks on the end of, "That they are officially engaged.  
And on, "Are you guys going to show us your matches or what. would you consider changing it too, "Are you guys going to show us your matches or what?"  
I don't really know what you mean with the fourth sentence, chapter two.  
But other than that stuff - it's really good!**

Yes, I know that it's a lot like the Matchmakers, I've gotten a lot of those comments, but I promise you that this is my original work. And I'm really confused by the other stuff. Thank you!

 **TEAM SOPHIE chapter 2 . Jun 22**

 **Aw, thanks for adding that part in about me! And I'm not accusing you of ANYTHING, but this chapter seemed a lot similar to twinkletoestbh's story, the Matchmakers. Again, not saying you copied her or anything, but I just wanted to tell you that. Great chapter and super cute!**

Ok! More responding to the thing about the twinkletoestbh's story! Ok, so I was not trying to copy her and I already clarified that with you in a PM so I don't need to clarify that with you here! Thank you!

 **TEAM SOPHIE chapter 3 . Jun 22**

 **Oh, never mind, I got it!**

Yep! That answers it!

 **booksaremylife chapter 4 . Jun 22**

 **It's OK! It wasn't exactly like hers, and after 32 chapters, no story is the same! You can post what you have, I'll love it anyway. I hope your writing block gets better - sending lots of luck and love your way.**

Thank you! Yeah, it's never the same, but it's all erased now! Still have writers block so I don't have a train of ideas to help write, that's why I need random words!

 **Glittery-Icecream chapter 1 . Jun 22**

 **You might want to watch your grammar a bit :) But nice start.**

Yes, I know about my grammar. Thank you!

 **Glittery-Icecream chapter 4 . Jun 22**

 **Aw, writers block is the worst.**

Yup! Now I can't think!

 **Glittery-Icecream chapter 5 . Jun 22**

 **That would be cool!**

I'm sorry, but what exactly would be cool? I forgot what I wrote in my chapters.

 **TEAM SOPHIE chapter 5 . Jun 22**

 **Good job! Sorry to hear about the writer's block. How did all 32 of your chapters get deleted? And also, not trying to be rude, but please work a little bit on grammar. There were a few commas that were placed incorrectly and some randomly capitalized words.**

Thank you! I already clarified about the chapters thing so yeah. Ok, I'll work on that.

 **Glittery-Icecream chapter 3 . Jun 22**

 **I would be totally happy to beta for you if you haven't found someone already. Just PM me or something :)**

Thank you so much for being my beta!

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities chapter 5 . Jun 23**

 **This story is really great! Can't wait for more!**

Thank you!

 **booksaremylife chapter 5 . Jun 24**

 **So pretty! You are a genius.**

Thank you!

 **Cress070 chapter 1 . Jun 24**

 **Nice! I love the Sophitz! It's funny, your writing kinda reminds me of minelove it so far, I'll be waiting for an update! There are a few tiny errors in your grammar, but they are so small that it probably doesn't matter, unless you are a bit of a grammar nazi like I am. Great work!**

Thank you! And no, I'm not really a grammar nazi. A little vocabulary nazi though. Key word. a LITTLE.

 **booksaremylife chapter 7 . Jun 25**

 **Aw, this is adorable. Have you thought about doing review responses? You don't have to at all, I wasn't hinting or anything, just curious. They would be more work though, so... Eh. I love this story! Someone need a to write a fanfic with a famous Ruewen party in it. That would be great.**

Thank you! I'm doing review responses right now! No, I never really thought of doing them until you asked. I didn't really want to have to reply to anything other than PM's. Yes, I totally agree with you!

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities chapter 7 . Jun 26**

 **I cannot get over how sweet they are!**

I agree!

 **El chapter 8 . 21h ago**

 **This is a great story! Love it.**

Thank you!

 **booksaremylife chapter 8 . 20h ago**

 **Hi! I love this story because #sophitz. Your stories are amazing and I enjoy them, so if you were to discontinue them, I would be sad and so would other people. The people that do read this might not comment because they don't have an account and don't want to appear as a guest or for various other reasons, so don't get discouraged if you don't have tons of reviews, they aren't a measure of how good of an author you are. Love sent to you from me! 3**

Thank you! Oh, I didn't mean to put in the stopping part, I just meant stop something else because my mind was on so many other things like how IM GOING TO CANADA SOON! YAY!

 **Bookwyrm chapter 8 . 20h ago**

 **Please don't stop, I'm really enjoying this fic!**

Ok, Thank you!

 **TEAM SOPHIE chapter 7 . 16h ago**

 **Some of it is in code! Love the part where all the guys and Sophie go shopping XD**

?

 **TEAM SOPHIE chapter 8 . 16h ago**

 **Oh, whoops, I didn't realize it was a link! Hehe... my bad XD just ignore that last review. And also, reviews aren't about everything. We don't write fanfiction for reviews, although they are pretty helpful with constructive criticism and all that stuff. Don't focus on the reviews, focus on how much you love KOTLC. That's why I'm here on FF: I love writing and KOTLC. I don't put my worth in reviews. Even if you had no reviews, that doesn't mean you're not a good writer. There are a bunch of people here who read your fanfics, including me. You're def not doing this just for yourself.**

Its okay! Ok. I know. Thank you for that. Yes, they do help somewhat. Hooray! Yes, thank you!

 **SilverMoonlark chapter 9 . 14h ago**

 **I neeeeeeeeed mooooooooore. Please don't stop. Please! I really want to hear it! It's sooo goooooood! I hope to actually write one day and you are such an inspiration.**

Awwwww. Thank you. That is so sweet. Thank you! btw, love your code name.

 **ProjectMoonlark chapter 9 . 14h ago**

 **Please keep on writing. You are such a great writer and I love reading sophitz and like no one else has sophitz**

Thank you! I'm pretty sure there are other Sophitz writers out there. But I'm 110% Sophitz, so yeah.


	11. Another Note

Ok! So I will be going to go to Canada on the 19th. So expect some updates after that date. I will be typing on the plane ride. I can't wait! So if you have any ideas on what I should do next, feel free to PM me or post a review! Thank you!

~ Elizabeth


	12. Chapter 6

So I haven't updated anything IN _FOREVER_ so here is a very short chapter to just keep you on your toes while you wait.

"Whoa," Fitz breathed, as Sophie walked down the banister in her formal

gown for the night. "You look beautiful."

Sophie blushed. She always blushed at compliments, one of her many flaws around boys.

"So what do we have to do?" Sophie asked Fitz, linking their arms together as they started walking to the front door.

"We have to greet all the guests at the door my beloved."

"One, that's boring, and two, I like that nickname."

They giggled.

They walk hand in hand towards the front door, greeting the first elves that arrived at their steps.

"Hey guys! Welcome to Everglen, if you need anything just come to one of us for help," Sophie says.

Everyone starts pouring into Everglen, family by family as was he of the seven friends take turns greeting each family and guests at the door


	13. If You Dont Like It, DONT READ IT

Look, if you don't like something that I write, THEN DONT READ IT. Does it matter that I ship certain characters with another? No! Its my fanfiction, no yours. If you don't approve, then go and write your own. Im tired of people telling me what I should and should not do. Does it look like im you? No! That because Im me and I have my own opinions. How do I ship crappy characters? Do you know how upsetting it is for me to read negative comments like that? Im already pretty depressed and want to do things to myself and that's why I write. For my own love and appreciation. I appreciate my own work. If you cant respect that, then too bad for you for being so narcissistic. I will work hard to achieve NICE requests, but just because I ship Sophitz, doesn't mean I go around discriminating those that ship Sokeefe. I know that I don't update anymore or even come here at all, but don't get mad at other people for doing something that you don't like. The humans are getting worse and worse. Driving self confidence and drive down. Ive had positive comments until now. But this one drove me to the edge of insanity and I have to do something about it. If you go around criticizing peoples work, then Im sorry for you. You are truly not a fan of these books then if you cant learn to appreciate value and sincerity. Now, Im 14 so I take these things to heart a lot, hearing from high schoolers and everything about heart break and cheating. I don't mean to be rude, but, watch your mouth sometimes. Im very disappointed. This is why I deleted recolor.


End file.
